


Just a little rain

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Led Zeppelin References, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song: The Rain Song (Led Zeppelin), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they be dancing in the deancave your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 22: I cursed the gloom that set upon us, but I know that I love you so...Leave it to Led Zeppelin and Dean’s slow dancing skills to soothe the pain of letting your kid leave to tour the world.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Just a little rain

Of all the places he thought he’d find Castiel after today, Dean wouldn’t have bet a single dime on the Deancave. Yet that’s where he catches his angel, slouched in the corner of the couch they’ve installed a while ago, tucked under a cover and seemingly absorbed in a book.

“I’ve been looking for you,” the hunter says softly, entering the room to sit on the armrest next to him, “thought you might have left.”

Castiel lowers his book to glance at him, “I wouldn’t leave without telling you.”

“I don’t know, today’s been hard on you, I’d get it.”

“Today’s been hard on _all of us_ , Dean.”

“Yeah.”

Today they bid goodbye to Jack, who is now going on a trip around the world for the first time. It had been in the cards for a while, the young nephilim eager to discover the rest of the world. They all had been reticent at first, but Jack seemed so excited that it didn’t seem right to break his dream. He was young and he deserved it.

After all, he _did_ save the world.

Dean motions to his record collection, sitting in alphabetical order on the shelves that he fixed on the wall himself. Humming, he chooses one and moves to set the record player, taking his time to position the needle on the right song.

There’s the warm crackle of static for a second, before Robert Plant’s voice takes over, and Dean can’t help but feel a little bit satisfied as he turns back to look at Cas.

_“It is the springtime of my loving_

_The second season I am to know_

_You are the sunlight in my growing_

_So little warmth I've felt before”_

“What are you doing?” the angel asks, throwing his best raised eyebrow and bitchface labeled 46 at him ( _I’m-extremely-done-with-your-bullshit-Winchester_ ).

God, he really needs to take Sammy away from his boyfriend.

“We’re dancing, honey,” Dean smiles as he reaches for Castiel’s hand.

“This isn’t really good to dance to.“

“First and foremost: how dare you? Second, when a song isn’t good for dancing, you know, the solution is just to dance _slower_.”

“That doesn’t sound true.”

“Yeah, right, well… Sometimes you just have to dance to the music that’s been given to you,” Dean shrugs, “come on, come here.”

The angel puts his book down on the couch before he takes Dean’s hand in his and goes willingly. He fits his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing his scent deeply as his arms wrap around Dean’s waist, pushing them closer together.

_“It is the summer of my smiles_

_Flee from me, keepers of the gloom_

_Speak to me only with your eyes_

_It is to you I give this tune”_

“Are you really okay?” Dean asks after a moment, relishing in the warmth radiating from Castiel’s body pressed flush against him as they move slowly to the rhythm of Led Zeppelin.

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“Not really,” Dean admits, brushing his nose against Cas’ hair, “but you’re here. That’s enough for me.”

It’s been a few months now, but Dean still can’t help the shivers that travel through his entire body whenever Castiel’s lips are on him. The ex-angel bites a kiss under his jaw tenderly, and Dean just pushes him tighter against him.

Cas is his lifeline, the only thing that makes sense in the nonsense whenever he loses balance. He’s the stars in the gloom, the sun in the storm, the calm in the waves. He’s everything.

Yes, letting Jack go still hurts, even though they know he’ll come back at some point. But they’re together now, the world is safe, and they’re dancing to Led Zeppelin in the middle of the Deancave.

Dean is a simple man. That’s all he needs.

“You’re lucky I still love you even right after you talked shit about Zeppelin, you know that?” Dean chuckles lightly, brushing a kiss on Cas’ hairline.

“Sometimes you just have to dance to the music that’s playing, what can I say?” Cas answers, warmth into the tone of his gravelly voice.

And Dean just smiles, ducks his head to look at the love of his life before he steals a kiss from him.

“Really, really slowly,” he whispers against the angel’s lips, smiling.

_“Hey, I felt the coldness of my winter_

_I never thought it would ever go_

_I cursed the gloom that set upon us, 'pon us, 'pon us, 'pon us_

_But I know that I love you so_

_Oh, but I know_

_That I love you so”_

“I love you too,” Cas whispers against his ear slowly, and he can feel the curve of a smile on his lips as he leaves a kiss on his skin.

Yeah, that’s pretty much all Dean needs.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/632712334853455872/just-a-little-rain)**  
>  _


End file.
